Fall For You: A George x Draco Piece
by C. N. Bailey
Summary: When Draco wanders into Weasley Wizarding Wheezes after his son Scorpius take off into it's depths he find George Weasley, in all his splendor. Fresh from a quiet divorce, Draco is hesitant to follow his heart - and preferences- when he feels an odd pull towards George. On the other hand, George is hoping he can finally express himself to someone other than Fred and his tombstone.
1. A Flash of Blonde

Draco POV

I walked down Diagon Alley, holding Scorpius' hand as he looked into the nearby shops. I had promised, if he behaved well at father's dinner party last night, a trip to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. As he had behaved I thought it proper to reward him as soon as possible. He was a brat like I had been and by rewarding him as soon as possible it encouraged him to do what I said. To be kind and well behaved. We had come from the Floo network a bit early though and stepped out in the south part of town. Scorpius wanted to walk through the alley and look into the stores. He turned four in a week and I had yet to buy him presents, I had never had to shop for presents before.

Up until a few months ago I had been married and as much as I tried to keep it alive there was always something missing. When voiced to my wife she got upset and asked what was wrong with her, what made her unpleasing. I replied with the fatal clichéd line. "It's not you, it's me." Recently I had come to accept my secret, one I had tried to hide from everyone; myself included. I had never been interested in women. Sure, I humored everyone by following father's footsteps, married a pure blood, had a little blonde monster of my own, and tried my hardest to live up to Malfoy expectations. I was not brave enough to tell my lady this. Was it fear or was my mask still preventing such words as I, prefer, and men from being said in the same sentence? Either way she left, thinking I was having an affair, and disowned Scorpius. She wanted nothing to remind her of me and now I was a single parent, funded by parents, living in an apartment about five minutes from father's house. This wasn't the life I would have guessed ten years ago.

I paused to think on this and once I snapped back into it there was no longer a little hand in mine. Scorpius had wandered off towards the candy shop across the street and stood staring into the window. The only time that child stood still is when he wanted something and being young he wanted often. As soon as I crossed the street Scorpius ran a few stores down and into the orange doors of a brightly colored joke shop.

Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, one of the few places I felt out of place among wizards. After "completing" my final year at Hogwarts I looked back at all the tormenting I had done and felt dreadful about how I had treated the Weasley family. In the end it was them who came to the school's aid and defended all the students, and lost Fred. George never left the store, it was his pride and joy, now that his twin had been murdered, as such I was sweating bullets as I walked through the doors to find Scorpius. How many times had I scorned them and mocked their name? There was no use to dwell on it now. Scorpius had to be found, which was never hard until now. He was a giggly child who loved loud noises, explosions, and bright colors, which meant everything in this store would pull his attention, he could be anywhere.

"Daddy, look at it!"

Behind a glass case was a sleeping dragon the size of a toy pug. It was shiny green and silver and a low grumble same from it's mouth as it's eyelids flickered. Scorpius had found the one motionless, quite, normal thing in the store. I had heard of these domesticated dragons, they were in popular demand among the wealthy families currently; cooler than a dog, smarter, and better behaved. How George could afford to stock these I wasn't sure, then again this store was a total success.

George POV

I would have recognized him anywhere, no one had blonde hair like he did. What would draw him into this store was beyond me but there he was, seemingly alone, and admiring the little sleeping dragon. I was ready to stand behind him and make a smart remark when he bent over and lifted up a little boy with his precise hair color who squealed at the dragon and pulled his feet up to his chest, causing Draco to smile and chuckle too.

I couldn't help but smile at how fatherly that man had become. He had always been charming, even when he was acting like a prick. Only Fred had known my preference, men. He had teased me when I told him I dreamed of Draco but encouraged me and teased all the more after we received sneers and pulled pranks on a very put-out Malfoy. If anyone else at school had found out I would have denied it or put it out of their minds forever with a well placed joke. Now that I was alone in the world and Fred had...all my thoughts seemed to be of Hogwarts boys who, might have been, if I was lucky, interested. I was well liked by everyone there, save the Slytherins. Since Draco was the romantic interest Fred liked to tease me about, I put him out of mind once Fred was gone. Now, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I had always felt his difference; no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Sure, he dressed well because he was a Malfoy and it was expected but his outfits were too precise, too well cut, too accessorized. He had a fashion sense even Lucius lacked. Knowing my stare had lasted too long I turned to help a customer and he jumped when he heard my voice so close and gazed at me.

His blonde son came over and tugged at my pants, waiting for me to acknowledge him, before asking a price.

"How much is that dragon? I see 3...5...0 there!"

He already looked so like his father with his blonde hair, high cheek bones, and intense grey eyes.

"Oh hey little guy, what's your name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy. That's my papa over there, see?"

He waved at Draco who smiled warily then came over.

"I went to school with your papa, Scorpius. The dragon is 350 Galleons but for you I will drop it to 275 Galleons."

"Hello, how have you been?"

He had grown up nicely over the years, last time I saw him he was covered in dirt, messy haired and his fine clothes were singed from the fire he had encountered during battle. Now, five years later, he looked sharp and clever as he always had.

"I'm alright. When did he come along?"

"A few months after the battle I married Ms. Parkinson and had him within the year. My father was desperate for grandchildren to spoil and Pansy was obsessed with me. Our parents arranged it."

"I'm glad you are happy together."

"We're not together anymore."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Don't be, it was a terrible match."

I sat there looking into his calm face and he glanced at mine in between watching Scorpius wander from item to item. I looked towards some girls by the love potions and he looked at my face and didn't look away until he noticed me watching him again. Maybe he had come to accept himself as I had. He turned and followed Scorpius around the store, making him put back everything he picked up, squatting down to make jokes with him when he stopped, and glancing at me as they browsed. This was my chance. If I was ever going to find out if he felt things for me this would be my only chance. When I fantasized about telling Draco I had been smitten by him since his first year it was not in my joke shop, surrounded by my riches, with his scent lingering around me. This was better than I had imagined.

Snot started to drip down his son's nose and he pulled a tissue from his fitted robes and cleaned it off his face. He threw the tissue away and tucked the pack of clean ones back into the hidden pocket. It was now or never and I chose to live in the moment. Carpe Diem, right? I snuck into the back and wrote, in my best print, a small note and levitated the note into his pocket, he would find it later.


	2. Breakfast Jam

Draco POV

I allowed Scorpius to choose five candies and a new toy from the store before looking for George. There had been a moment of understanding between us and for the first time I had realized he was, like me, and might have known all along judging by the way he stared. He never had a girlfriend, though everyone loved him and now it all made sense. I know he saw me watching him as we walked around. I saw him watching me as well. I would speak with him later when Scorpius wasn't there to listen and ask seemingly innocent questions. I paid for his treats and nodded at George as he restocked shelves before leaving outside. The wind had picked up and my fingers were turning red by the time I got Scorpius' mittens and hat on strait then when I reached into my pockets I found a piece of parchment nestled on top of the pockets contents.

**_It was enchanting to meet you, again._**

**_~George_**

I felt my face flush and couldn't help but turn around to see if he was watching. He was in the shop window across the street. I blushed. Was it that obvious to him? I thought I had hidden so deep even I would have a hard time digging real emotions out yet he must have seen it from the beginning. Thinking back on his pranks and the way he and Fred looked at me it made more sense now, George had always been interested and Fred had been supportive of his choice. He stood there, gangly-like, smirking as George watched me and smiling too. Now that the war was over and everything had settled down he seemed more interested in pursing a relationship. I could only imagine what my father would say. What would his family say? Harry had married Ginny and Hermione had married Ron and last I spoke with them I had thanked Harry for saving my life in the Room of Requirement when I ran into him at the Ministry of Magic. That had been nearly four years ago, just months before Scorpius came along. What if nothing became of this anyway, I would never have to face them. I wondered if they knew about George. It didn't matter for the moment.

I smelled the paper, it smelled warm, spiced, and floral with a hint of berry. A watermark on the paper had the name of the store and below it Fred and George had signed their names. It smelled like him. I looked up to find him, still watching, as I folded the scented paper and returned it to my pocket, withdrawing my leather gloves and grabbing Scorpius' hand to guide him to the ice cream shop. Who got ice cream when it was freezing anyway? I did, I guess.

Scorpius was sticky and his pants pockets no longer had candy in them when we reachedFlorean Fortescue's. He ate his ice cream as I talked to some old family friends I ran in to upon arriving. It was so nice to speak with people who understood my dilemma and my past history and before I knew it my breath was floating into the stars in front of me and Scorpius had fallen asleep, curled up against my body, under my zipped jacket. All the stores had closed and the only lights, other than the spider web of lights over the ice cream shop patio were the lights of a flat above the joke shop. George must have lived there alone now. I was tempted to make an excuse to see him again tonight, perhaps I could knock and say I lost my pocket watch and quickly scan the store for it. In the end I grabbed some powder and shifted Scorpius to my hip as I spoke the words.

"216 Gargoyle Avenue, Salisbury. Wiltshire, England."

As I walked up the path towards our cottage I realized Scorpius was missing his coat and his new toy. I had gathered up everything before I took us home so I had actually left something at the joke shop. Tomorrow it was supposed to snow and jackets would be warn by all. I would have to return to the store or else buy a new coat for my son.

George POV

After closing the store I always read by the window and tonight I looked down towards the blonde man and child sitting at the ice cream shop while I did so. After they left I found a little coat that looked worth more than half the things in my store and a little nargle in a ball, the same kind of toy Malfoy had bought. I could have gone to return it, I could see him sitting there, but I wanted him to come back into the store for it. I wanted to see him again and I wanted it to be somewhere I could lead him into a private area and talk.

I looked up after a page, realizing Scorpius had no coat and rushed out the backdoor to return their things but I round the corner and saw the lights were off and a shadow backlit in green vanished. Floo Powder. He would be home by now and who knew where that was. I wished I had run out there sooner. His poor boy looked cold and I would have like to see him again, just to make sure he knew I knew and I was interested. My dreams were sweet and came instantly as soon as I lay down. This is how I, George, had picture falling in love. Not mushy and gushy like it was watching Fred date people but realistic and subtle. This would be chaotic if anything happened between us. I could only imagine the conversations it would start. With that thought I fell asleep and dreamed of scenarios, the best being Christmas dinner when I'd walk into the Burrow with Malfoy in hand and announce him to Mum, Dad, Charley and Fleur, Bill, Ron and Hermione, then Harry and Ginny. I could see it now...

There was a firm knock on the door an hour and a half before the store opened and I found Draco wearing a grey coat trimmed with black fur waiting on the other side. He looked extremely awkward and cold but as soon as I opened the door he strolled in and took off his jacket. He wore a black skin-tight muscle shirt underneath; it looked great but I couldn't imagine it was warm. He looked at me as if trying to gauge my response to his early arrival.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you."

I led him through the backroom and up the stairs to my two bedroom flat. Once in the kitchen I turned towards the coffee maker to avoid letting him see my awkward blush. My house wasn't much compared to Malfoy Manor, not compared to the way Harry, Ron, and Hermione had described it to me. He had peacocks roaming the front yard.

"How do you like your coffee Malfoy?"

"Black. Like my soul."

He leaned on the counter directly to my left, looking sideways at me with a crooked smile. I had never been in a relationship before but I couldn't play this bantering game for long. I was a direct man when it came to this sort of stuff.

"The thought of you makes me smile."

"The thought of you makes me nervous."

He did look paler than usual and his voice trembled the slightest bit as he spoke to me. He used words as much as facial expressions and the worry could be easily read in those grey eyes. He was terrified of himself. Did he think he could act forever or at least until his feelings went away? He had walked over to the bay windows over looking Diagon Alley below.

"I have never imagined I would act on these feelings. I planned on marrying a nice pure blood, popping out a few children, living quietly, and dying, knowing no one lost respect for me because I never wanted this life for me."

"I've thought of you romantically since you walked between the tables in the Great Hall to be sorted. I knew you were a Malfoy and I knew my father and yours hated each other. I knew all I would ever do is dream. This is surreal. This is actually happening."

Draco, as I knew him five years ago, hid behind people and manipulated them to get what he wanted. He seemed to be a different man now. Broken. I wanted to know how different. When I walked behind him he backed up and then intentionally brushed his shoulder against mine as he took his empty mug to the sink and magicked it clean. He poured another cup and came to stand by me.

"Would you like to get some croissants and jam with me for breakfast? I dropped Scorpius off at my father's manor today and told him I had a date. It would by lying if I didn't actually go out with someone before picking him back up."

"Certainly. I would hate to know you lied to your sweet old man."

"We'll see how sweet he is when I tell him I was out with you. I do plan on telling him if he asks. It makes it easier in the long run to tell him as soon as I do something he considers inappropriate ."

"Malfoy, you are one cocky, daring man."

"He only has one child and if he disowns me he looses everything. I've got nothing to loose, beside Will money, Malfoy Manor, free meals, lodging, honor, and his blessing."

I laughed and he smirked back at me, finally starting to relax. We left the store and walked down the street to the bakery, which smelled of warm bread. This boy had become a man. He used to have a terrible temper and got insulted at the slightest jest. He hadn't been angered at all yet and I hadn't heard or seen the slightest reaction to anything. His dark side might come out, with coercion. Could he have changed that much? He paid for our food, picked a table, and since I was still standing he asked me to grab strawberry marmalade before pouring himself a glass of orange juice. I went to the counter, opened a few packs of jam, and placed its contents in my hand.

"Here, I got a few for you!"

"Thanks."

I reached out my hand and he flattened his. I squished my hand into his and he made a disgusted noise and realizing what I had done. Then, unexpectedly he broke out into a solid wave of laughter and smeared the jam in his hand across my face, letting bits if it fall onto the shining tile below our table. I laughed and smacked some jelly onto his face as he tried to duck, which resulted in marmalade in his now messed up hair. We must have looked like an odd pair to the baker who obviously knew both of us and was now utterly confused as to our appearance and playful banter.

"Look what you've done. I will have to cut this date short and go home to clean up. We've gotten more breakfast in our hands and hair than we have our stomachs!"

"I have two showers back at my place and some clothes that should fit you nicely, if you don't want to go all the way home. If you do go home I am holding this toy and coat hostage so you will be forced to come back afterwards."

He took me up on the offer and we ate our croissants like gentleman (Gentlemen coated in jam that is!) before heading back to my place.


	3. Breaking the News Slowly

Draco POV

Back at the house George showed me his clothing and let me choose an outfit to wear after my shower. He actually had quite impeccable taste and I easily found something I liked. I showered fast and put on some black athletic pants. I had left the shirt out on the couch and when I went to grab it I found him shirtless looking out the window. Maybe I didn't need the shirt after all. We were the only ones here and it was warm inside.

"What do you think, do I need a shirt or should I go without?"

"The only shirt that I can fit these broader shoulders into is dirty so I am going without. You look great without a shirt, if that is what you were asking."

"Without it is."

I sat down on his couch and he sat next to me, a bit too close for comfort. Before this moment we had seemed like two friends hanging out and now it was intimate and quiet. He reached out his hand as if waiting to see if I would accept his offer. I thought for a second then knew that this relationship would be new, terrifying, and exactly what I needed.

"It's 11:11. Make a wish!"

He closed his eyes, squinted, then reopened them smirking, asking what I wished.

"I wished you would ask me to be your boyfriend. What did you wish."

"That you would say yes."

I leaned in closer and he pulled me over to lean on his shoulder. There was a knock at the door and the voice of his assistant came through it.

"O, sorry Gina, I meant to call you earlier. I'm feeling rather off today. Could you run the store to the best of your abilities? I will be up here if you need me."

She thanked him for trusting her and ran back downstairs. Slowly I heard the store turn on and began to breath and creak below. George was lucky to have his own business. It was something I had absolutely no skill in. My family sold things to businesses and owned properties and stocks to create income. This was professional. I got a message from my father asking when I would be back and telling me Scorpius was hard to force naps on. I awkwardly tried to text him back, these Muggle phones drove me crazy. I couldn't figure them out, apparently neither could most Muggles. George also got a text from Ron asking if he was busy today but he ignored it and laughed as I tried to figure out a time to leave.

We talked for hours and I began to doze off. I had planned on coming to pick up Scorpius' coat then returning home for breakfast and a nap before lying to my father about some pretty pure blood girl I met and asked out last week. Now I was falling asleep, leaning on a Weasley, and totally at peace. I was going to reposition myself on the couch but when I looked up I realized George was already sleeping so I settled in and drifted off.

"Hey George, Gina said you weren't feeling well so we'll be quick."

I heard the voice but assumed it was another employee. This was quickly shot from my brain as I remembered George saying no employee had been in his house and at the shout of "BLOODY HELL!" from the arch leading to our couch from the kitchen. George jumped up so quickly I was forced up but couldn't catch myself in time and brushed the floor before George caught my bicep, pulling me into a stand position behind him, and all secrecy was lost. In the doorway stood Ron who clutched Hermione and Harry who held Ginny's hand. The only one who was smiling besides George was Ginny, who was in a fit of laughter at the expressions on the other's faces.

"I should go..."

"No, stay here. They will be leaving soon."

Ron looked at George with a look that screamed, "Explain yourself." and George readjusted himself on the couch and pulled me down into his lap before conjuring up another long sofa for his family to sit on. They all watched us as they sat down, all except Ginny who excused herself to the loo. Everyone sat in silence, watching each other, until Ginny returned at which point George cleared his throat and spoke.

"I have an announcement and it may come as a shock."

Ginny smiled and got up for a cup of old brewed coffee. George tried to wait for her but she told him she already knew what was coming. She had over-heard him and Fred talking years ago and had already accepted this fact.

"I'm gay. Last night I ran in to Malfoy, who I have liked since I first saw him, rich-boy, asshole aside, and we talked and he left some things here and returned this morning for them. We went on a date and spent the morning together. He is my romantic interest now and I expect old feelings to be forgotten gents. Surely five years is enough time to forgive."

"George, I don't hate him anymore. I saved his life during the battle at Hogwarts. He almost caught fire and burned to death. I did almost kill him the year before in the girls bathroom, but let's forget about that one. It's Ron who needs convincing."

"I'll adjust, just don't expect me to be friendly with you, Malfoy. You took every chance to irritate, pester, harass, and injure us during school."

Ginny returned with her coffee and sat cross legged on the floor in front of Harry.

"Ginny, you have nothing to say? I thought you would be the most angry."

"Like I already said, I overheard you and Fred talking at The Burrow about Draco and how you felt. I thought you were lying or being silly but after a few more minutes I believed it and have come to accept that this might have eventually happened. Though I thought the chances were slim, seeing as Mal...Draco plays a very convincing strait man. What did you eat for breakfast? Is there any left? I'm starving."

I couldn't believe it had gone over that easily. Harry seemed utterly shocked but tried his best to appear cordial and calm. Ron was the color of a beet and Hermione still looked like someone was about to say they were kidding. Ginny sipped her coffee and smiled at the tension bound by silence. I was certain their visits were usually a bit louder. Ginny, being as gracious as she was fiery, spoke directly to me and tried to start conversation.

"Draco, is your son here? I've only heard stories of him but I would love to meet him. I can almost picture him from what other's have said but it would be lovely to meet him in person."

"No, I've left him at Malfoy Manor today. I told my father I was going on a date and he offered to take a grandparent day. Do you have kids?"

"Harry and I have one and one on the way, about four more months. Are you planning on more kids soon?"

"I have no wife or girlfriend and as you know, George is not female so I can't imagine the chances are very high. That's fine by me though. Scorpius is a handful for one guy and wouldn't know what to do with two kids. If I want another later I can always adopt."

She nodded but had nothing else to keep conversation going. It got quiet again before George stood and asked me to follow him. He led us to his room and asked if he would mind meeting his parents, like meeting them as his potential and in a more casual manner than chance meetings in public where certain things were expected of their different families. Apparently he went over to his parents house every Saturday night and hadn't planned on Ron showing up early.

"Am I going to be hexed, cursed, yelled at, or sent away? If not I will go. I just can't believe this will go over as well with them as it did with the others."

"If anyone has the right to hate you and your family it's me. Your family's... association...got Freddy killed. I don't hate you, quite contrary. Please come enjoy dinner with us. I'll let my mother know I'm bringing a guest and everyone will dress their best, thinking I have a girlfriend coming then you will show up and they will gawk and stare and re-adjust to the situation and they will laugh when I tell them why I brought you and freeze when they realize it isn't a joke. Please come? If you are bold enough to tell your father I should tell mine but I can't do it alone."

George POV

I could see Draco trying to respond. His face was unreadable, though certainly not a peace. He was more nervous than I thought he would be. I thought that Ron and Harry knowing would worry him more but apparently it was my father that concerned him. It took a few more moments but he finally did respond.

"I'll go, if you promise me nothing terrible will happen. Do you think it will change your relationship with them? Will they still want you to come over and do holidays with them? My father is more likely to disown me than he is to accept it."

I squeezed his hand and we returned to the living room where the others sat. They obviously had plans and wanted me to join them before going home. Draco was sweating bullets and swaying nervously beside me so I grabbed his hand to reassure him. This would be ok. It would work itself out. I knew my family and I knew they would take it as a shock but accept it a few minutes later. Everything would be fine.

"Would you guys like to come Christmas shopping with us before we head to mum's? We knew you'd be working and looking for a excuse not to be at the shop so we thought we'd offer. Although, it looks as if you've already found a reason to avoid work..."

I looked at Draco and he nodded his approval so I agreed and went to find some more suitable pants for Draco and myself. Sweat pants in public wouldn't cut it for me and I knew he wouldn't appear in them either. Luckily he was the same hip size and I was able to find us some tight, clean, pants in matching dark blue shades. They were my favorite style so I had bought two of them so I would always have a clean pair. Draco went to the bathroom and put them on as well as a black button up shirt he found and liked in my closet.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were in here changing."

I was bent over putting on my pants when he finished in the bathroom.

"No, come out. It's fine. I don't mind."

He sat on the foot of the bed and watched me try to find a shirt. I looked in the closet but most of the clothing in there used to be Fred's and I refused to wear them. I looked in the dresser and found a shirt but it was too small. It was then a soft black material fell over my face and I heard Draco tell me to try it on. It was the tight shirt he wore over this morning, freshly cleaned and still warm from drying. It fit well and Draco smiled as he admired the way I looked in it. As we came out of the room Ginny giggled and starting chanting.

"George and Draco sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G..."

"Actually we haven't kissed yet, and we've only held hands twice; once on our way to breakfast and once just now when you showed up. Shove it Ginny. Ready Malfoy?"

"You haven't called me by name yet. Malfoy is a last name."

"Ready Draco?"

Bloody Hell! I loved saying his name. Draco. Draco. Draco. Draco. He saw my face blush and laughed.

"You look good in my shirt. Let's go. I'm getting more anxious as we sit here."

Christmas was in five days and I had yet to buy presents. Every year I gave a joke shop gift away plus one other gift to each person. I had already decided on jokes to pass out and had shopped for everyone except my parents and I should needed to get something for Draco as well. We walked through London and ended up running into Luna and Neville who couldn't stop puzzling at Draco's appearance and I could tell it was making his jumpy. Again I grabbed his hand and felt his eyes meet mine. I didn't need to announce my crush when I showed it. After the initial shock Neville asked Draco how he had been and what he had been up to lately. Luna seemed to miss the cue until we walked into a different store and she notice our fingers laced in each others. She never was observant or tactful.

"Oh, are you two dating? I never knew either of you liked each other."

"Not officially, yet, we are seeing how things go this next week."

Draco squeezed my hand and smiled into the window modeling a faux dragon pelt pencil skirt. I could tell he wasn't seriously admiring it but couldn't stand to look at me or Luna at that moment. I didn't blame him. He had recently come to the realization that this might happen. I'm sure he hadn't imagined shopping for Christmas with his school days antagonist and family. It was a shock to me too but I couldn't help thinking how different it would be if our places were switched. I would not be able to do it. Shopping with the Malfoy's? No thanks. When we were done shopping and the only gift I had left was Draco's, which I'd have to get when he wasn't around. I knew what to get him though. I decided on something for Scorpius as well, perhaps he would like a tamed pigmy dragon? I happened to have one in stock. Of course I did. No one was buying them right now and he was the only one who had shown interest in weeks. Now it was time for the fun!

After a few attempts I was able to put the right number into my phone and call mum. She didn't answer, she never did, so I created a Patronus and sent word that I would be bringing a guest to dinner. I knew she would shriek and get giddy as soon as she got it, tidying up the house, cleaning everything, and harassing everyone to look their best. I made the others promise not to tell her who it was. Not that I think they would tell her, none of them expected this one either.


	4. The Newest Hogwarts Ghost

Draco POV

Shopping with the Weasley's and Potter's was actually fun, odd since we all hated each other five years ago. We looked in every shop and seemed to scan every discount rack and space. They were all about giving tons of presents but getting them at affordable prices. I bought a few things here and there and kept in mind different things George might like. I knew he was looking for things for me. He kept asking what I thought about certain things and watched when I paused to admire items. I hoped he was having as difficult a time finding something for me as I was for him. Most of my ideas came from things Harry or Ginny said. they liked to joke about the things they'd done and everyone talked as though Fred was still there. It was hard to think of George without him and even more so, on occasion, I swear I could feel both twins. Fred was alive in spirit with them.

After we were done and making plans to go to George's childhood home, they called it The Burrow, I realized I needed to look more presentable. Rolled up pants were fine for shopping but I didn't want to meet his parents looking like this.

"Hey George, would it be alright if I ran home to get presentable and meet you back at your place? I would like to change outfits for dinner."

"Sure, mind if I come? I don't want to show up without you and everyone else is going over right now."

My father would be five minutes away with Scorpius and the chances we would cross paths was slim. I allowed George to come along and when we apparated outside of my flat I could see my father and Scorpius turning the corner, walking back toward Malfoy Manor. Two minutes earlier and we would have appeared on top of them. Someone was watching out for us. George had an ear to ear smile and was holding back a laugh, once inside he chuckled and mentioned what a pleasant meeting that would be. I could only imagine. I quickly changed my clothes to my finest shirt and freshly ironed pants. With my over coat and scarf to top it off I looked great. Normally I would've worn my black shirt but George looked better in it. As nervous as I was this was as good as I was going to get. After a sprits of perfume I went out into the living room and sat next to George who looked troubled.

"I am going to get teased to no end back and my house and I need to ask you something. Draco, will you be my boyfriend? It's either going to be an awkward, quieter night or a loud, rambunctious, full of laughing and jests sort of night. What ever the outcome I would like to introduce you as my boyfriend. Is that alright with you, are you ready for this kind of relationship with me?"

"I don't believe people are ever fully ready for what relationships bring, but I am ready and willing to take this on. I would love for you to be my boyfriend. I might not announce it to the world, or my parents, tonight but I would love to think about it in such terms. Yes, let's be boyfriends."

George let out that sad smile he saved for special occasions. (He didn't really smile anymore.) Then took my hand and guided us to the outskirts of The Burrow so we could adjust ourselves before being seen.

Three. Two. One. There we were, walking up to a house as slanted as the leaning tower of Pisa, hand in hand and open hearted to the Weasley's. George had an interesting technique to letting them in on his secret. It was the 'here I am' method. This was one that wouldn't work comfortably in my family and I could only hope it worked well enough on theirs. I guess the younger part of the family already knew, they weren't the half that had worried me. I knew George had six siblings, five now that Fred was gone, but I had never met any of them older than Percy, who I only knew for a few years. (And was not impressed.) I had good reason to be nervous.

To soon we were rounding the path up to the house and a face appeared in the window. Molly came running out of the house with Mr. Weasley and they stopped once they recognized me. Arthur leaned over and whispered something to Molly. In my head I could only imagine him saying, "Oh come on Molly, you have four other sons, give him a chance." Or I hoped it was something along those lines. I couldn't have been too far off because she continued to run toward us and enveloped George in her arms.

"Oh Georgie! I have missed you. Why haven't you come around more? Huh? Your shop doesn't need that much attending. I know you have a lovely, able assistants to help you."

She didn't give him time to answer before turning to me and giving me a hug just as warm as the one she gave him.

"I must admit, this came as a bit of a shock! We didn't expect such and old friend to join us for dinner. How have you been Draco? How is little Scorpius? I heard he's getting quite charming. You two must be freezing, lets go inside, dinner is almost ready and we are only waiting on Charlie who should be here any moment. Who knows how that boy is arriving."

George took my hand again and we followed Molly and Arthur back inside the cozy home. That went better than I ever could have imagined. Inside Bill gave George a look then burst out laughing.

"George, do tell me, is Draco your dinner date? Are you a couple?"

"Oh shove it Bill and wipe that grin off your face. Draco is my boyfriend, yes."

"I can't wait until Charlie gets here, he's flying in. He owes me 50 Galleons! You have made me a happy man, little bro, a happy man."

"You had bets on me? I thought I had hidden myself so well I expected this to be a total shock to everyone. What gave me away?"

"You weren't so quiet when you and Fred whispered at night. I heard you once and told Charlie but he didn't believe me and placed a bet on it. I asked Fred about it and he sheepishly smiled and kept leaning on the counter, drinking his orange juice. I knew then that I was right and told Charlie his bet wasn't high enough. He raised it to 50 instead of 10, positive I was just joking with him. He is going to cry when he gets here. I can't wait!"

You don't have to, I thought. I heard a broomstick fly overhead and Bill ran outside, a huge smile on his face. I doubted Charlie had 50 Galleons on him at the moment but Bill seemed like Christmas had come a five days early. Charlie rushed in as though he didn't believe it and George held up my hand for proof. It was official now and no one seemed to be opposed to us here. I couldn't believe they took it so easily. This must have been an amazing and welcoming place to grow up in. I couldn't see The Burrow being restrictive what I could see were huge, tall, evergreens surrounding a field and potted plants with bright flowers laced the walkways and patio which ended in a huge pile of shoes, waiting for wearing.

Dinner was a huge, loud experience. It was like no dinner I had ever attended before. At Malfoy Manor all meals were eaten in silence and we all sat there until everyone was done eating. The Weasley's got up when they were finished and washed their plates then went outside with broomsticks. I ate slowly and took seconds. It tasted so good and fresh, unlike most of my single parent meals which usually came from a box or consisted of a casserole from mother's leftovers. George sat with me until I was finished then washed my dishes for me. While he did so I sat and talked with Molly about gardening and raising children. She made me promise I would bring my baby next time I visited and I ensured her I would. Scorpius would love this house and yard.

George smiled and excused us and grabbed two broomsticks, tossing one to me, and led us to the backyard and into the thicket of trees where I could see a miniature Quittich field set up. The rest of the Weasley's were already practicing and once we joined them and divided up we played a game before heading back inside for dessert. As we played George could do nothing but make jests and jokes and harass everyone opposing him, including me, and laughed when ever someone challenged him. I should have let my father know how late I would be gone. At this point he would have been so relieved to give Scorpius back I doubted he would ask who I was out with; probably for the better. I didn't want to sour the day or date.

After dessert Molly and Arthur invited me over for Christmas and I gladly accepted. I couldn't imagine Malfoy Manor being anything like The Burrow on Christmas. Once I accepted George smiled and tightened his grip on my hand. He was so charming when he was happy. I hadn't seem him like this since we went to school together, it seemed none of his family had either. They were all smiles and loving pats on the arm. I knew George would never be allowed to celebrate with me if I went there. My father would never allow that to happen. He hadn't quite forgiven The Weasley's for their contributions to the death of many of his friends and cousin, Bellatrix. She always creeped me out. Two slices of pie later I bade them goodnight and squeezed George's hand before turning to leave. He immediately got up and walked outside with me, tightening his grip on my hand again and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Tell Scorpius hi for me. I'll see you soon. Feel free to stop by at any time. I am living at the store for three more days then I will spend a few days here, Christmas included."

I nodded and turned, apparating onto the walkway of Malfoy Manor. I ran inside and as I had thought my father said we would talk about this date later and handed me Scorpius. I was glad he had not pushed the topic. I had no clue how negatively he would respond to my revelation but I knew it would not be pleasant. I hoped to tell him when Scorpius was far away. We gathered our things and walked briskly back to my apartment in the now falling snow.

George POV

I watched Draco smile and nod before he left then waited a few moments, bracing myself for the giggling and questions that were to pursue me the rest of the night. As soon as I opened the door everyone beamed at me. Even Charlie, who had in fact been carrying more than enough to pay Bill off, couldn't stop smiling. They looked at me as though I had been dead and had just reentered their lives, well and whole.

"George, I had planned on teasing you for choosing Malfoy of all single guys out there but I find myself at a loss for words. He makes you so happy. I haven't seen you laugh or smile for that matter in years. You were nothing but teasing and flirting out on the field but that smile never left your face. It wasn't a sad smile either. I'm so pleased for you. Congratulations mate. I wish I could find someone who makes me smile like that."

I was touched. Charlie had teased me every time he saw me about hooking up with one of the joke shop employees or talking to more girls, or going to more clubs. Had he know I didn't want to date girls he would have made fun of me more. I think he was always trying to make me smile or fight him back, but it hadn't worked.

"Have you tried looking same gender Charlie?"

"Pass. You can keep the sausage fests to yourself."

I stuck my tongue out at him and went to the kitchen for a slice of pie. My face did hurt from smiling and I remember nearly falling off my broom because my abs hurt so bad from laughing. Draco was playing Seeker against Harry as they had in school and I had caught the snitch five minutes into the game and hadn't told anyone. They searched and the longer we played the more in each other's faces they got. I released the snitch right as I flew passed Malfoy and he saw it, dove, and caught it. I told them on our way back to the house and Harry had tackled me. I made us loose or let Draco win, either way I swung the game. I returned to the table and ate my piece then went to sit by the fire with Ron and Harry. I got anxious and couldn't stay there anymore so I wished everyone a good night, told them I would be back in three or four days for Christmas and apparated back into the joke shop then got ready for bed.

I woke antsy and opened shop a bit early. I would be running the show alone for the next few days, then let my two assistance switch off days to work, closing Christmas so they could both be home with family. It was probably better this way because I needed some time to think. I always got nervous this time of year. I would never get used to not sharing Christmas with Fred. Since I opened early I closed early as well, it was a slow day. I did the same thing the next day and finally had Thursday off to gather myself before visiting the place haunting all of my dreams.

I woke Friday feeling terrible but had to go. I apparated and immediately stood outside the wrought iron gates of Hogwarts. At a word they opened quietly then shut with a bang. McGonagall always seemed to know when I would show up. The gates didn't open just because you wanted them to. I trudged through the snow and turned towards the memorial that had been constructed for those lost in The Battle of Hogwarts five years ago. A large framed picture of each hero murdered stood warm in the torchlight. Fred's sat opposite Collin Creavey and next to Lupin who sat across from Tonks in the line. He turned to look at me before I made eye contact and I could feel those blue eyes resting on me and wait for my strength to look up. We did the same greeting every year.

"How are you Georgie?"

"Better than last we spoke, you?"

"Still dead and worrying about you. What's new?"

I usually felt prompted to tell him what was wrong but this time my knees buckled under me and I fell onto the hard stone. I looked through the tears swarming my eyes and saw Fred leave the picture frame. I knew too soon he would stand there, ghostly with pained concern glued to his pale face. I looked at the empty frame once more then to my left to see Fred and McGonagall rushing down the main stairs towards me. Fred was trying to keep her pace but could no longer help it and streaked ahead of her to comfort me. (I still hadn't told my parents about Fred's new form. It was too painful, even now.) He was focused on only me and it was at this moment McGonagall looked toward the gate shocked and nodded. I heard them open again and saw Draco, dressed in tattered clothes and looking quite beat up, flying on broomstick toward the castle, bleeding and bruised. He saw me and changed his course.


End file.
